David DiMuzio
}} | birth_place = Greensboro, North Carolina, U.S. | origin = | instrument = Vocals, guitar | genre = | occupation = Singer, songwriter | years_active = 2001–present | associated_acts = | website = }} David Michael DiMuzio is a singer, songwriter, guitarist, and popular YouTuber . He is seen as a pioneer in the use of Taglish, a hybrid of English and Phillipino languages, in modern pop music. Early life David started writing songs at age 11. David’s parents were divorced and he would listen to his dad’s favorite singers on the weekends. Some included Elton John, Billy Joel, & Queen. David’s mother however was very conservative and wouldn’t allow him to listen to popular music, only Christian radio. In rebellion David started writing his own secular songs trying to make them as good as the classic radio songs he loved listening to with his dad. The first full song David wrote was for a girl he had a crush on at summer camp. After David sang the song he wrote for her she agreed to go to the camp dance with him. That was his first taste of songwriting success. Music took a back seat to juggling for a brief period of time while David was in high school. He won the International Juggler’s Association World Championship in 2001 taking home Gold in the Juniors category. Career In 2003 two days after graduating high school David became the youngest solo headline entertainer in the history of the cruise ship industry performing his own one man comedy, juggling, and music show on Disney Cruise Line, Crystal Cruise Line, Holland America, Regent, Oceania, Princess Cruise Line, Royal Caribbean, Norwegian Cruise Line, & Celebrity. He travelled to 90 countries during this time, and also appeared as a featured guest performer on the hit Italian comedy TV show Ale e Franz along with Voca People and Kevin James. In 2008 David moved to Nashville, TN to focus full-time on music. He met producer Brad Hill (Maren Morris, Brothers Osborne) through Craigslist and they decided to work together on David’s first album I Wanna Save The Last Koala Bear. Jon Osborne of Brothers Osborne played most of the guitars on the album, and David went on to sell over 6,000 copies of the album independently. So Hard To Let Go one of the songs from that album was then re-recorded and released by MCA Music Inc. (Philippines) artist Nyoy Volante giving David his first break as a songwriter in the Philippines. After visiting the Philippines David fell in love with the country and decided to move there. His career as a songwriter and artist in the Philippines quickly took off and he wrote and recorded songs with many of the most popular artists in the country including Yassi Pressman, Mikey Bustos, Mark Bautista, Geneva Cruz, Nyoy Volante, Top Suzara, Jayson Fernandez (former lead singer of Rivermaya), Junji Arias, Rhap Salazar, Moymoy Palaboy, and Monique Lualhati (finalist on The Voice of The Philippines, Season 2). David’s first solo hit in the Philippines was Naiisip Mo Ba co-written with Jimmy Borja. It was a top 10 hit music video on MYX, and received regular airplay on radio. David also performed the song live on many TV shows including Kapuso Mo Jessica Soho, Letters and Music, Music Uplate Live, Walang Tulugan, and Headstart with Karen Davila. Naiisip Mo Ba became popular enough that it is now featured on all new Karaoke machines in the Philippines. In 2013 David was signed by Star Music to write and record the album REIMAGINED which featured his own original English versions of Classic OPM Tagalog songs. These songs included Hawak Kamay (I’m By Your Side) which David DiMuzio & Yeng Constantino performed a Taglish version of on ASAP (variety show), Kahit Maputi Ang Buhok Ko (I’ll Never Let Go) also a hit duet with Yeng Constantino, Esperanza, a duet with Mikey Bustos, Kung Ako Na Lang Sana (If You Gave Me Your Love) featuring Steven Silva and Roadfill, Muli (Again), and Hanggang (Always), duets with Shane Tarun. In 2016 David wrote the lyrics to the song Wake which was recorded by popular Chinese Crossover music singer Wang Fang . It was the theme song for the theatrically released Chinese movie Now I See You. 2017 David moved back to Nashville, Tennessee to start work on a new album called TITLES. The first two songs written for this album are Goodbye Yellow Brick Road with Disciple (band) guitarist Josiah Prince, and Right Here Waiting For You with Mitch Malloy and Paul DiMuzio. David’s other notable recordings and YouTube collaborations have been Aria Clemente (Please Be Careful With My Heart), Tay Kewei (Your Song) Steph Micayle (Say Something), Davey Langit (Di Bale Na Lang), Jamich - Jam Sebastian (Hinahanap-Hanap Kita), Joyce Pring (Light In The Dark - Liwana Sa Dilim). David DiMuzio lives in Nashville, Tennessee, where he is active as a singer, songwriter, and vocal coach mentor Discography * I Wanna Save The Last Koala Bear (2009) * Outburst Of Energy (2011) * David DiMuzio (2013) * Best Of (2013) * REIMAGINED (2014) References External links * * Cebu Finest magazine interview Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:American male guitarists Category:American rock guitarists Category:Musicians from North Carolina Category:American male songwriters Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:Singers from North Carolina